


what do we have to lose?

by spacewitchase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Multi, Neglect, author’s own interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchase/pseuds/spacewitchase
Summary: In which every actions we take have consequences and we lose people along the way.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 1





	what do we have to lose?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my take of the Star Wars Sequel. I love Star Wars but some events doesn’t have any explanation or the character arc was lost. This is also my first time writing something like this so I’m not a professional.

“Senator, what motivates you to champion cause after cause?” 

Leia Organa was not briefed of this question before the show went live. It was a simple question but brought a a lot of memories and guilt in her mind. She took a small breathe, barely audible and thankfully the microphone did not pick it up. Might as well give one of her reasons to the audience. 

“I’m trying to create a better world for my son.” She stated the most obvious, politically correct answer. It was the truth anyway. She wanted her son to grow up in a better nation. However, mostly she has been doing this for her family’s atonement. Senator Leia Organa grew up with her adopted parents, Bail and Breha Organa, without knowing that her real parent was helping people to commit genocide. Her blood father, Anakin Skywalker, was heralded as the most brilliant tactician of his generation —some even say of the 20th century. It wasn’t enough power that he turned to villainous acts with his pal, Palpatine Sheev. As much as she can, Leia tried to stay away from that side of the family. She only acknowledged her connection with her real mother, Amidala Padme, as she was one of the first women in the Senate. Her family’s tragic legacy was the main reason she actively supported many causes. She wanted to wipe away the blood-stained hands of their clan. 

She further elaborated her answer, “It just breaks my heart when I see someone struggling in this world when I know I can help. My little boy is growing up, I want him to see the beauty of this world and the kindness it needs. I want every child to see that. But for that to happen, I also have to help their parents — the workers who build this nation. I want them to have as much support as the government can give to them.” 

Leia saw the interviewer nodded and smiled at her answer. She was also looking directly at the camera to let the people at home feel she was talking to them directly. The election was taking a toll at her and the opposition was throwing her family legacy at her face. She needed them to believe her. By her teams suggestion, she agreed to be on this show to boost her poll. It was unfortunate this landed on her boy’s special day. She had to find a suitable gift to him later. 

The questions keep coming for another half an hour and she answered them to the best of her ability. She knew the people needed to her what they want to hear and that was what she said. She mentioned additional budgets for primary and secondary needs. She discussed what this administration was lacking and how to solve it. As they were wrapping up the interview, she wanted to greet her baby a happy birthday but decided against it. The people would think she was not a family person and she needed their support. Her son would understand she was doing this for their family. He would not grow up being followed by ill threats because of their family’s history. He would grow up away from the scandal and blood. 

Leia had a mission the rest of her life. She had to clean their bloodline. Her brother, Luke Skywalker, would not be able to do it. She knew politics was the way to erase it. The Tactician Skywalker and Diplomatic Amidala blood run through her veins and she grew up under the beloved Senator and his compassionate wife. She could do it. She knew how to be a politician. 

She would be known as Leia Organa by the world, a saint in the politics despite her bloodline. However, the one person she was doing this for would also know her as such. She wouldn’t be Leia Organa-Solo, a mother to one Ben Solo because as far as the child knew he wasn’t special enough to his mother that she spent his birthday away from him. 

_Yes, my boy. Who loved you anyway? Your father?_ The voices in his head laugh and their echo kept him up on his 7th birthday. 


End file.
